Restraining Powers
by freifraufischer
Summary: When the Battlestar Pegasus arrived in Earth orbit the only thing that stands between her and world domination is... CJ Cregg. PwP.
1. Chapter 1

Mutual Understandings

CJ Cregg wasn't impressed with tin plated dictators, nor did uniforms usually turn her on. Eight years in the Bartlet Administration had taught her that it was the character of the person wearing the uniform that mattered and not the amount of fruit salad on their chest.

Not that the Colonial admiral standing in front of her was wearing any medals. CJ mused a little oddly that she might feel a little more comfortable if the admiral wasn't wearing much of anything.

As much as the woman terrified her, there was something be said for having absolute power.

And that's what this woman had. She hadn't ordered them to surrender. She hadn't demanded anything of them at gunpoint. Yet. Perhaps it was the fact that all you had to do was look into her eyes to know that she would that lead the governments of earth to roll over in the face of the Sword of Damocles floating over their heads.

Cain didn't have to conquer Earth, all she had had to do was prove that she could.

The admiral gave her a small smile, as if she was trying to reassure her. "This has been a pleasant meeting, Miss Cregg. Productive. I hope it is the beginning of a long working relationship."

Cain had walked away from her desk and was circling behind CJ, and the White House Chief of Staff could feel hands moving down her arms towards her wrist.

She'd played these kinds of games once or twice with lovers in college, but she knew that it wasn't a game with Cain.

"It was nicer than I thought it would be." And it was. If Cain had horns and cloven hoofs she wasn't showing them. Yet. That was the caveat to every positive opinion CJ was forming about the woman. Yet.

"Are you scared of me, CJ?"

The smart move would have been to say no, but she didn't, she didn't answer at all except a small nod of her head. An admission of vulnerability that she rarely let anyone see.

"I suppose I'd be scared of me too," the admiral whispered in her ear as she kissed her neck from behind, holding CJ's wrists in a tight grip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Put the tray over there, corporal."

CJ woke up to the sound of Admiral Cain's voice and opened her eyes to see a Colonial soldier placing a tray of food down on a table across the room. Instinctively she pulled the sheet over her naked form more, but realized that someone… Cain she supposed… had laid another blanket over her while she slept. The corporal, for his part, seemed to ignore that she was even there and discretely exited without comment.

She vaguely wondered if the Colonial military had the equivalent of the White House stewards who would never reveal to anyone if they saw the president in bed with a woman not his wife.

Not that Abbey wouldn't figure out without them. Abbey was the territorial sort, as CJ had learned once or twice during a brief affair with the First Lady.

Helena was standing at her desk working, wearing what looked like green fatigues with buckles on the pockets. She made even that outfit look good, and CJ had never been one to go for uniforms. Though in all honesty, most of the female soldiers and sailors that came through the White House looked less like sex symbols and more like battle axes.

Helena had an incredible body, and CJ still shuddered at the memory of sliding a hand down her firm and muscled frame, cupping a breast in her hands. Her moment of memory was disturbed when she realized that Cain was watching her.

"I see you're awake, Miss. Cregg."

"How could you let someone in here…?"

"While you were naked?"

"Yes."

"There isn't an inch of your body you should be ashamed of, CJ," the admiral said as she casually walked over to her. There was a swagger in Cain's step, as if she owned CJ already and they both knew it.

And she did really, reflected CJ. It wasn't as if she could take a cab home from orbit.

Helena pulled the sheet out of CJ's hand, leaving her naked with a bit of a chill from the ambient room temperature. At least CJ wanted to think the shiver that went down her spine was from the cold. Cain was smiling now and put a hand flat against CJ's chest between her breasts and pushed her back down onto the bed. From one of the pockets of her fatigues she produced what looked like a pair of wide nylon restraints.

CJ had been about to object when her protest was smothered in a deep kiss. Helena's tongue explored CJ's for a moment before she began sucking on her lower lip. Meanwhile the admiral's hands were busy, pulling CJ's hands over her head and securing them to the frame. She only broke the kiss to get better leverage to tighten the restrains just a bit past comfort. CJ tugged a bit on them, but Helena was just sitting up smiling at her. "I don't want you to run away on me, Claudia."

CJ wanted to object, but found that a bigger part of her didn't want to stop the Colonial admiral from doing what she would. And she rather doubted she could stop her at this point. Cain crawled down her body, stopping briefly at her nipples, which had hardened just a bit. She give one a nip with her teeth, and laughed at the reaction it brought about in CJ as her entire body seemed to jump under her and the restrains strained against the bed.

"Struggle too hard and those will get tighter, Claudia."

She had taken to calling her that the night before. Almost no one called her Claudia, but from Cain it somehow seemed appropriate.

The admiral's hands slide down her sides and came to rest on her waist. She gave CJ another grin before leaning down into her crotch and finding her clit with her teeth. Engorged and stimulated already, CJ yelped at the bite that only seemed to excite Cain more. She began enthusiastically licking and nipping at CJ's clit, eating her out with the fervor of a starving woman. It seemed like ages, as each time CJ approached a climax Cain would stop and just stroke her thighs. She had no real sense of how long it was until the admiral allowed the orgasm, but when she looked up at her hands there were small crescent shaped marks where her fingernails had dug into the skin.

"Satisfied?" CJ asked in a barely audible voice.

"Oh no, Claudia, we are just getting started."


End file.
